detectiveconandatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya
Background Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya was a student in Teitan Elementary when Shinichi was enlisted into his class After he had been shrunk by the drug ApTX 4869. Shortly afterwards, his classmates Ayumi and Genta had the idea of investigating an apparently haunted mansion, and they persuaded Conan to come along. When Mitsuhiko espressed his scepticism about supernatural hauntings, Genta forcefully 'persuaded' him to tag along as well. As it turned out, the haunting served as a cover-up for an old homicide case. Following its resolution, the foursome decided to stay together and form the nucleus of what would become the Detective Boys. It is later revealed that Mitsuhiko's parents are both teachers, and he has an older sister, Asami Tsubaraya (円谷 朝美 Tsuburaya Asami), about ten years his senior. Personality Mitsuhiko enjoys reading science books and takes a scientific approach to problem-solving. He is a smart and well-read first-grader who believes that technology can solve most problems. Due to his strict and formal upbringing, he tends to be very formal towards his elders, addressing them (in Japanese) with the formal suffix "-san" without regard to the intimacy of their relationship. It has been shown at numerous times that Mitsuhiko really likes to be prepared for any occasion. He enjoys studying scientific, historical and general subjects for his own interest and fun. This eventually allows him to provide useful insights whenever necessary. He's been (or felt) rewarded a few times for his knowledge. In one instance, Ayumi said how impressed she was after Mitsuhiko provided some precise historical facts behind the Ohashi House in Kurashiki, and he thought to himself with a big happy smile on his face: "I'm so glad I studied!". One of his other qualities is that he tends to be pro-active in many situations and think ahead of possible outcomes. For example, while the Detective Boys were trying to solve riddles they found in a Momotaro container in a small river in Kurashiki, a murder occurred which eventually led to the different codes to get burned. Conan, knowing that resolving those codes would lead to concrete proof as to who the murderer might be, was quite pleased when Mitsuhiko proudly announced that he took notes in his Detective Boys notebook "thinking that something like that could happen". With time and experience, he will probably become about as intelligent as Shinichi Kudo and Heiji Hattori Mitsuhiko has a dislike for carrots, and will always eat them last (if ever) if he can help it. Relationship analysis *'Ayumi Yoshida' :As the cheerful and innocent girl she is, Ayumi has attracted the romantic interests of her teammates Mitsuhiko and Genta, but she is blissfully unaware of that. Instead, her romantic feelings are set on Conan because of his intelligence and courage, making her view him as the person she can surely count upon. However, Conan views Ayumi as a good friend and nothing more, and her open flirting with him often incites feelings of outrage in Mitsuhiko and Genta. According to the 5th movie, Mitsuhiko seemed to have liked Ayumi since kindergarten. *'Ai Haibara' :In due time following her arrival, Mitsuhiko develops heavy romantic feelings for his classmate and fellow detective Ai Haibara. To date, Ai hasn't shown any romantic feelings for him and uses his feelings to her advantage when she needs him to do something, but she also does admire his intelligence and courage during missions the Detective Boys must perform and respects his feelings. In some episodes she even shows more confidence in Mitsuhiko than in Ayumi or Genta when the going gets tough. Character popularity *eBookJapan held a character popularity poll from April 12, 2011 to May 12, 2011 in which readers of Detective Conan (international included) could vote for their favorite character. Mitsuhiko placed 26th in the poll with 8 votes out of the 5,883 that were cast. Name origin *Mitsuhiko's name comes from novelist Yasuo Uchida's reporter character Mitsuhiko Asami (浅見 光彦 Asami Mitsuhiko?).